codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Monster Riding
Monster Riding is the ability to ride monsters. Common monsters ridden are Krabs, Mantas, and Tarantulas. Other monsters have also been ridden, just not quite as easily due to the lack of a seat or flat face to stand on. Tarantula Riding Tarantulas are commonly ridden by X.A.N.A.-fied people. The Tarantula's head is shaped almost like a seat, thus allowing the rider to be able to sit securely on the Tarantula. Tarantula Riding only takes place once in Season 3 and twice in Season 4. William and Aelita have both ridden a Tarantula. A X.A.N.A.-fied Aelita rode on a Tarantula in Lyoko Minus One when the Tarantula was taking her to the Way Tower of the Forest Sector. Then in Season 4, X.A.N.A. William rode a Tarantula twice; the first time was in the episode Lab Rat and the second time was in Dog Day Afternoon. Manta Riding Manta riding is easier than Tarantula riding due to the flat back of the Manta that is highly sensitive to the point where scratching it just right allows one to control it. Manta riding is commonly done to get to the Core of Lyoko but requires precise timing as the Mantas aren't the fastest monsters, and the Southern Pole of Sector Five fluctuates open-closed very rapidly. In The Key, both Ulrich and Aelita rode Mantas that were controlled by Franz Hopper. Manta riding has even been perfected by X.A.N.A. William using the Black Manta. Odd has frequently done this throughout the third and fourth seasons. In The Pretender, X.A.N.A. Aelita rode one to get to the way tower in the Desert Sector. Krab Riding Riding on Krabs isn't done as often as Tarantula or Manta riding, but has been used in one of the more notable episodes, Marabounta, by Odd, and also by X.A.N.A. William a couple of times. Miscellaneous Other monsters ridden are #Kolossus (By Ulrich and X.A.N.A. William who were actually fighting on his shoulder, as seen in ''Down to Earth'') #Blok (Usually ridden short distances just before being killed) Monster Riders *Odd - Has ridden Mantas (he is the first to do so), and Krabs (also first to do so) and, for the most part has invented Monster Riding. *William - Has ridden the Kolossus, the Black Manta, Krabs, and Tarantulas. *Ulrich - Has ridden Mantas three times (''A Great Day'', ''The Key'', and ''The Pretender''), the Kolossus in ''Down to Earth'' while in a furious fight against X.A.N.A. William, and Bloks but only long enough to trick them while he destroys them. *Aelita - Tarantulas, Mantas, and Krabs. *Yumi - Has ridden a Krab once in ''Attack of the Zombies''; she destroyed the Krab very soon afterwards. Trivia *Most monsters ridden are destroyed by the rider. *Odd started the monster riding "sport". *Mantas are the most commonly ridden monsters. *The Kolossus is the only monster to have 2 riders at once. Gallery Seasons 2-4 Evolution WilliamKrab.PNG|Riding on the back of the Krab while slicing it! Category:Monsters Category:Transportation Category:Krab Category:Tarantulas Category:Kolossus Category:Mantas Category:Blok Category:Lyoko Category:Aelita Category:Odd Category:Ulrich Category:William Category:Yumi